


liar plus liar

by panta_overlord



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bad, don't read this your eyes will melt probabaly, first attempt at fanfiction ever is go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panta_overlord/pseuds/panta_overlord
Summary: Amami said he would come home late.Amami did not come home late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfiction I ever wrote so  
> 1\. yes it is bad  
> 2\. no it does not flow naturally  
> 3\. no this is not proofread  
> 4\. there is a chance that reading this could give you cancer
> 
> enjoy

Kokichi rolled over in bed for the third time that night. When you share a bed with someone, and they’re not there, the bed feels a whole lot bigger.

  
“Tch…I can’t believe him…” Kokichi mumbled, wrapping his legs around a long pillow. Pushing his face into the soothing coolness, he began to think about his boyfriend.

  
(the word still felt weird rolling off his tongue. manslave still felt like a better word, but rantarou wouldn’t have any of that.)

  
A few minutes ago, Kokichi had been waiting in his bed for Rantarou to go home, when he received a call.

  
“Ouma…I’m going to be late tonight. Don’t wait for me, kay?”

  
Kokichi wanted to say more, but all he could respond was, “Kay…”

  
He wanted him to come home.

  
He wanted Rantarou to hold him.

  
Damn, why was he thinking these thoughts?!

  
Kokichi groaned loudly as he buried his face in the pillow, that he didn’t notice the quiet creak of the door opening.

  
At least, not until someone jumped him.

  
“Surprise!” Rantarou shouted as he placed his lips on Kokichi’s.

  
“Eeh?!” Kokichi had squeaked when Rantarou pulled away, with a grin on his face. “Amami, you’re not late at all!” He yelled.

  
“All part of the surprise!” Rantarou winked, before cuddling Kokichi from behind. “You’re so squishy, I couldn’t help myself!” He laughed.

  
“Haah, Amami, let go of me this instant!” Kokichi said, his arms constrained by Rantarou’s vicious embrace.

  
“Ah, no!” Rantarou said, smiling.

  
“Gah, peasant!” Kokichi screamed, yet Rantarou seemed to be asleep. “Stop sleeping and listen to me!” His words fell on empty ears, as he sighed.

  
Kokichi mumbled, “Idiot…” before moving into a more comfortable position. Perhaps, dating Rantarou wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it would be.

  
“Boo!” yelled Rantarou, and Kokichi Ouma definitely did not scream.

  
Nope, Kokichi made a terrible choice in a manslave.

**Author's Note:**

> oh, I almost forgot:
> 
> 5\. yes I am a bad author thank you for noticing  
> 6\. to make the clubhouse appear, we get to say the magic words


End file.
